


Samsung Peter: The World's Greatest AI: 三星彼得：世界上最伟大的人工智能

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Chinese Language, FamilyGuyXReader, FuturelessFuture, Gen, M/M, Negotiations, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, Re-Education, SamsungTechnology, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: In this story arc, Peter Griffin is invited by Kim Hyun Suk, the CEO of Samsung to become their new employee for their company. However, their intentions are quite sinister and deadly to humanity as a whole. Will Peter realize their diabolical plans and find a way to save the world? Enjoy and find out.在这个故事情节中，格里芬彼得受三星首席执行官金贤淑邀请成为公司的新员工。但是，他们的意图对整个人类来说都是十分险恶和致命的。彼得会实现他们的恶性计划并找到拯救世界的方法吗？享受并找出答案。





	Samsung Peter: The World's Greatest AI: 三星彼得：世界上最伟大的人工智能

Chapter One: Superhuman AI

Narrator: In Seoul, South Korea, the three CEO businessmen for the Samsung Electronics Organization began discussing their plans to create the next stage of Samsung technology for human evolution.

Kim Hyun Suk: Gentlemen, we need to discuss the matter of our next creation. Do you have any good ideas?

Dongjin Koh: How about an artificial human with realistic human qualities such as emotions, experiences, and consciousness, etc?

Kim Ki Nam: Or we can use a human test subject and sedate them to the point of having them remain unconscious while our researchers perform unethical pseudoscientific methods on them and combine their body parts and organs to our smart devices and program them to evolve overtime without any setbacks?

Kim Hyun Suk: Can either of those methods exactly work?

Dongjin Koh: These methods will work if we have more participants who are willing to sacrifice their own lives to make human evolution perfect.

Kim Ki Nam: Some sacrifices are necessary to achieve certain goals.

Kim Hyun Suk: That is very true. The question is who should we use as a human sacrifice to accomplish our plans to evolve our technology?

Dongjin Koh: How about we travel to America and invite random people who feel isolated from society or out of touch individuals who lost causes in general?

Kim Ki Nam: Sure, which state should we visit first?

Kim Hyun Suk: Rhode Island. They have an extreme high level of people who have potential to become our next life's work of art.

Din Jong Koh: Then it's settle. We're going to Rhode Island and collect our human guinea pig.

Kim Ki Nam: I'll set preparations and get our plane tickets to America tomorrow.

Kim Hyun Suk: Good, our plans are coming to fruition. You two, go inform our team that we have found our next inspiration and prepare themselves for our future projects.

Din Jong Koh: Yes sir.

Kim Ki Nam: As you wish.

Kim Hyun Suk: Who should be our first subject?

Din Jong Koh: How about Peter Griffin?

Kim Ki Nam: Who is Peter Griffin?

Din Jong Koh: He's an Irish-American man who works at a local brewery and has a family of five other members. His wife Lois, their three children, Meg, Chris, and Stewie, and their anthropomorphic talking dog, Brian.

Kim Hyun Suk: Excellent. He'll be perfect for our research project. Just you wait Peter Griffin, you will become the success of my plan of controlling the human race. [Maniacal laughter]

Narrator: Meanwhile in Quahog inside the Griffin's home, Peter and his family are watching television and Peter gets a phone call from a representative of the Samsung Electronics corporation.

Peter[Cellphone rings and take this call in the kitchen] Hello, who is this?

Samsung Representative: Excuse me Sir, this is Peter Griffin, correct?

Peter: Yes, that's my name. Can I say who's calling me at this time of the day?

Samsung Representative: My name is Kim Hyun Suk and I would like to invite you and your family to our special event of experiencing in using our future devices that are not opened to the general public yet. You and your family are eligible to experience this opportunity in private and this event is completely free?

Peter: That sounds too good of a deal. What's the catch?

Kim Hyun Suk: Nothing suspicious.

Peter: I'll talk to my family about this first. Then, I'll call you back.

Kim Hyun Suk: Please take your time Mr. Griffin. You can call me back when you've made your decision.

Peter: Ok, goodbye.

Kim Hyun Suk: Bye bye.

Peter: Everyone, I just got a phone call from the CEO from Samsung Electronics and he invited all of us to attend his event. However, it seems way too convenient. What do you guys think about this offer?

Lois: That sounds awfully suspicious, but it seems great to participate in this free event.

Meg: Is this free event all about the latest smart technology?

Peter: Yes it is. The new technology is the main reason this event is happening.

Chris: Is there going to be free hands on looking at the newest smartphones?

Peter: Definitely. Samsung's latest smartphones will have more high quality features that will impress its customers with the fifth generation network with high speed connectivity.

Stewie: Maybe we should go. It'll be fun.

Brian: You should call him back.

Peter: Ok. I'll call him back right now.

Chinese Version

第一章：超人人工智能

旁白：在韩国首尔，三星电子组织的三位首席执行官商人开始讨论他们计划为人类发展创造下一阶段三星技术的计划。

金贤淑：先生们，我们需要讨论下一个创作的问题。你有什么好主意吗？

东进哥：一个具有现实人格特质（例如情感，经验和意识等）的人造人怎么样？

金基南：：或者，我们可以使用人类测试对象，使他们保持昏迷状态，而我们的研究人员对他们执行不道德的伪科学方法，将其身体部位和器官结合到我们的智能设备中，并对其进行编程，使其随着时间的推移而进化有挫折吗？

金贤淑：这两种方法中的任何一种都能奏效吗？

东进哥：如果我们有更多的参与者愿意牺牲自己的生命来使人类进化完美，那么这些方法将行之有效。

金基南：为实现某些目标，必须做出一些牺牲。

金贤淑：是的。问题是，我们应该用谁作为人类牺牲品来完成我们发展技术的计划？

我们去美国旅行并邀请那些感到与社会孤立或与失去联系的人感到失落的人吗？

金基南：当然，我们应该首先访问哪个州？

金贤淑：罗德岛。他们拥有极高的人才，有潜力成为我们下辈子的艺术品。

丁钟哥：那就解决了。我们要去罗德岛，收集人类的豚鼠。

金基南：我将作准备，并明天取得我们飞往美国的机票。

金贤淑：好的，我们的计划正在实现。你们两个，告诉我们的团队我们已经找到了下一个灵感，并为未来的项目做准备。

丁钟哥：是的，先生。

金基南：如您所愿。

金贤淑：谁应该是我们的首要课题？

丁钟哥：彼得·格里芬怎么样？

金基南：谁是彼得·格里芬？

丁钟哥：他是一位爱尔兰裔美国人，在当地一家啤酒厂工作，并且有五个其他成员。 他的妻子露易丝，他们的三个孩子梅格，克里斯和斯图微，以及拟人化的会说话的狗布莱恩。

金贤淑：太好了。 他将是我们研究项目的完美之选。 只要您等待格里芬彼得，您就会成为我控制人类计划的成功。 [疯狂的笑声]

旁白：在格里芬家中的圆蛤，彼得和他的家人正在看电视，彼得从三星电子公司的代表那里接到电话。

彼得：[手机响了，在厨房接了电话]你好，这是谁？

三星代表：请问先生，这是格里芬彼得，对吗？

彼得：是的，那是我的名字。我可以说一天的这个时间谁在给我打电话吗？

三星代表：我的名字叫金贤淑，我想邀请您和您的家人参加我们的特殊活动，体验使用我们尚未向公众开放的未来设备。 您和您的家人有资格私下体验此机会，此活动是完全免费的吗？

彼得：听起来太好了。 有什么收获？

金贤淑：没什么可疑的。

彼得：我先和家人谈谈。 然后，我会给您回电。

金贤淑：请您慢慢来格里芬先生。 做出决定后，您可以给我回电。

彼得：好的，再见。

金贤淑：再见。

彼得：大家，我刚刚接到三星电子公司首席执行官的电话，他邀请我们所有人参加他的活动。 但是，这似乎太方便了。 你们如何看待这个提议？

路易斯：听起来很可疑，但是参加这项免费活动似乎很棒。

梅格：这次免费活动是否全部与最新的智能技术有关？

彼得：是的。 新技术是此事件发生的主要原因。

克里斯：看最新的智能手机会不会有空吗？

彼得：当然。 三星最新的智能手机将具有更高质量的功能，将以其具有高速连接能力的第五代网络给客户留下深刻的印象。

斯图微：也许我们应该去。 那一定会很好玩。

布莱恩：你应该给他回电话。

彼得：好的。 我马上给他回电话。


End file.
